Hot Summer Day
by Devilcherry
Summary: Erik went to his normal stalking place: behind the mirror in the girl's dressing room, thinking she would be there. How wrong he was! There, on the divan, was sitting the damn menace of his life, the ever thorn in his flesh – Raoul de Chagny! PWP


**Author: **Devilcherry**  
Words: **3074**  
Rating: **NC-17**  
Summary: **Erik went to his normal stalking place: behind the mirror in the girl's dressing room, thinking she would be there. How wrong he was! There, on the divan, was sitting the damn menace of his life, the ever thorn in his flesh – Raoul de Chagny! - Erik/Raoul, Slash, PWP, One-shot**  
Warnings: **Nothing besides the obvious.**  
A/N: **The writing might be a little sloppy because my only goal was to get the two into bed.**  
A/N2: **OOC-ness... Well, I have now atleast seen the movie (but I hadn't while I wrote this).

* * *

**Hot Summer Day**

o0*0o

Erik was in rage. Oh, how he wished he hadn't gotten up from bed that morning… Everything was just fine a moment ago; he did his normal check up around the Opera House, feeling very optimistic for a change, and dropped his next 'friendly' letter to the two idiots – like he so fondly thought of them. After those obligations, he went to seek his beloved Angel: Christine.

Erik went to his normal stalking place: behind the mirror in the girl's dressing room, thinking she would be there. How wrong he was! There, on the divan, was sitting the damn menace of his life, the ever thorn in his flesh – Raoul de Chagny! Christine was nowhere in sight. The darn blonde must have invited himself in then. The nerve! Erik wanted nothing more than to barge through the mirror and throw the brat out of the room – better yet, from the entire building. However, he restrained himself and instead started to observe the young man - and that was the mistake, which started it all…

It was the hottest day of summer yet, and Raoul was waving his hand in front of his face to cool himself. Small beads of sweat were glistening on his forehead. He leaned back on the divan a bit, supporting himself on his arm. Raoul was only wearing some light, nice fitting pants and a button-up shirt, and Erik couldn't take his eyes of the boy. The sight was somewhat… endearing.

Erik froze when the Vicomte stopped his waving and moved the hand to his collar, and started to open the buttons! The action happened like in slow motion for the Phantom - button by button… Until half of the shirt was open and soft, milky skin was revealed.

Erik followed the hand like a hawk when it travelled to the boy's neck and rubbed there. It looked so sensual that the composer's pants started to feel a little unfit. That started Erik form his entranced state. He shouldn't be feeling like this. It was the Vicomte for crying out loud! He wasn't interested in the blonde. Not in the slightest! But still he kept on watching.

A small sweat drop started to slide from the boy's neck. It went over the chest, near a pink perky nipple, and along flat stomach only to disappear under the shirt. Erik swallowed. He could imagine the rest: the droplet continuing and finally vanishing under the blonde's waistband, to where… No! Mustn't think of that! What the Hell was he even doing! Watching the Vicomte of all people. He was searching for Christine, not the boy.

Erik turned away to leave but stopped when he heard soft noises coming from the room. He tried to will himself not to look but lost and turned around. What he saw rushed all his blood to South. Raoul had sprawled himself on the divan, one leg dangling off the side. His chest was raising a little faster then normal. Raoul's eyes were closed and his lips partially open as little pants escaped his mouth. The sight was just delicious.

Suddenly anger started to rise in Erik. This was absurd! He wanted Christine, his lovely Christine. Not the brat, who had made his life more difficult since he put his foot inside the Opera House. The fop, spoiled brat, idiot naïve boy with no brains, with… Dazzling blue eyes, golden hair, luscious and oh, so kissable lips… Damn, he was doing it again! The boy was nothing more than a nuisance! He should really throw the blonde out, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

Erik slammed the mirror out of his way and stepped into the room.

~*~

Raoul sat on the divan and sighed heavily. He would have preferred to be outside and not in the hot room, sweating. He and Christine had planned to go on a picnic together. When he had arrived, the girl had told him that she couldn't leave right away because she still had something to do. Christine had suggested for him to wait for her in her dressing room, and Raoul had complied.

And, so that found him sitting on the divan, and suffering from the damp air in the room. Fortunately, for him he hadn't put his usual attire for that day, and put on lighter clothes instead. The pants were a little too snug for his liking, though.

_God, it's hot_, he thought, and started to wave his hand to create a little breeze. It wasn't doing much good, anyway. He leaned on his arm a bit and ceased his waving to start opening his shirt buttons. Raoul opened them half way and sighed. He had felt like suffocating, and it felt good to have some of the fabric aside.

Sweat was dampening the side of his neck and he brought his hand to wipe it away. He rubbed a little too, because the muscles there felt a bit stiff. _I need a bath… What is taking Christine so long?_ Raoul was starting to get irritated. The warm air in the room was making him feel sleepy, too.

Raoul lied on the divan, too lazy to bother to settle his other foot on the divan also. _Christine wouldn't mind if I closed my eyes for a second…_ His eyes drooped closed after that thought. It didn't take long for him to fall into a light sleep. His breathing became heavy because it was a little hard to breath in the damp room.

A loud bang awoke the Vicomte abruptly and he jumped in alarm. He looked to where the noise had come from and gasped.

"Yo- You!" Raoul stammered. He felt a little frightened, for he knew the Ghost was dangerous, and the Vicomte himself was the least favourite person in the Phantom's list.

They stared at each other, neither saying a word. The air around them was getting heavier, and Raoul started to sweat, but this time it wasn't because of the heat. Suddenly, the Opera Ghost lounged forward. Raoul let out a yelp when he found himself pinned firmly to the soft pillows of the divan, the Phantom's face but inches from his.

Raoul struggled to get free, but soon found he was no match for the older man and settled for a nervous glare. He didn't know what to do, and he was in a position that allowed the Phantom to do anything he wanted to the younger man. He was sure, when Christine finally came through the door, she would be greeted by Raoul's strangled body.

Raoul swallowed. "What… What do you want?" he asked nervously. The Phantom just stared at him strangely, as if he wasn't sure how to answer. That puzzled the blonde. He had always imagined the Phantom to be sure with words at any time.

Then, happened the unimaginable: The Phantom advanced and locked the Vicomte's lips in a rough kiss. Raoul's eyes grew wide with surprise, and he gasped, his mouth opening enough for the Ghost to deepen the kiss further. Raoul felt the Phantom's tongue slide between his teeth and start to move around. It felt so weird. He had kissed before, of course, with Christine, but it had been haste and not deep, and certainly with no tongue!

He let out a moan. _No, I'm not starting to like this! He's the Opera Ghost! A murderer! A MAN! Men do not do this kind of things with each other…_ He thought heatedly, but despite all that, he started to kiss back fervently. He was distracted for a moment, though, when he felt a knee press between his legs and start rubbing on his most sensitive part. _Oh, God… _He was getting hard from the heavenly friction.

The Phantom broke the kiss, and Raoul moaned in disappointment. He looked dazedly at the man above him. _Why did he stop?_

"Do you really want this?" the Phantom asked him. _I really should ask the man's name_. Raoul was tired of referring to him just the 'Phantom' or the 'Opera Ghost' all the time.

"What's your name?" he voiced his thought.

The Opera Ghost looked at him confusedly. "Why do you want to know? It's irrelevant information."

"It's not irrelevant to me. I just want to know… please?" Raoul persisted. He was curious to know his name.

The Phantom looked like he was really contemplating on telling, and Raoul mentally crossed his fingers.

"Erik."

Raoul smiled. "Erik", he repeated the name. "It kind of suits you. I guess I have to tell you my name…"

"I already know your name, Vicomte", Erik interrupted him.

"Oh…", he blushed. "I guess it was expected…"

Raoul didn't have a chance to say more before his lips were caught in a kiss again.

~*~

Erik almost smirked at the Vicomte's reaction on seeing him in the room, but he forced himself to keep all emotion from showing. He stared at the boy, who looked a bit frightened. The anger inside him started to dissipate a fraction at the sight, to his astonishment. _No! Haul the idiot boy out and be done with it! _He chastised himself and quickly shot toward the blonde.

He pinned the boy onto the divan, which wasn't an action in his plan. _What the Hell am I doing?!_ Erik was so confused and tried to will himself to lift up the Vicomte, so he could finally kick him out. Raoul then started to struggle but Erik still didn't know how to proceed, well he did know but his muscles didn't seem to agree with his mind.

"What… What do you want?" The boy finally spoke. Indeed. What did Erik want? He just stared at the blonde… pinned underneath him… That brought a strange sensation in him when he realised he had the boy fully at his mercy. The Vicomte couldn't run anywhere. Erik mentally smirked. He now knew exactly what he was going to do, and his body seemed to agree, at last, with him.

Erik quickly leaned in and kissed the boy hard on the lips. He took advantage when Raoul gasped, and plunged his tongue inside, exploring heatedly every inch of the blonde's mouth. He heard and felt him moan and start to respond. That surprised him a little but he wasn't going to stop. He manoeuvred his leg between the boy's legs and rubbed himself against Raoul.

_He definitely likes this…_ Erik thought as he felt Raoul getting excited. He wanted to tease him a bit and stopped his ministrations.

"Do you really want this?" He already knew the answer, if the boy's reactions were any clue. However, what he didn't expect was him to ask his name. Erik stared at the Vicomte. He didn't see the need to reveal that fact. The boy was persistent, though, and Erik finally gave in. He wanted to continue what they were doing.

"I already know your name, Vicomte", Erik quickly cut in when Raoul was about to introduce himself in return. The boy kept talking nonetheless, so Erik had no other choice but to silence him with a kiss.

~*~

They kept kissing like madmen. Tongues battling for dominance, neither wanting to give in. After a while Erik broke the kiss and Raoul moaned loudly in protest, leaning up to insinuate him to continue the ravishing of his mouth. The Phantom just smirked and attacked Raoul's neck instead, nibbling and sucking at a tender spot – which he came to realise as the blonde emitted very appreciative noises.

Erik trailed downwards onto the crook of the boy's neck, from there to his collarbone and then to the exposed chest. He started to unbutton the rest of the shirt, while planting butterfly kisses and licks along Raoul's chest.

The Vicomte gasped and writhed when Erik came to one of his perk nipples, and sucked on it hard. The Ghost chuckled and took the nub between his teeth and gave a little nibble, before continuing his journey over the boy's body. He stopped at the waistband of Raoul's pants.

"What's this? Enjoying, are we?" Erik grinned at the bulge showing through the boy's pants. He massaged the inner tights, purposefully avoiding what really needed to be touched.

Raoul didn't know how much longer he could take it. He was so aroused it hurt. "Please… Stop teasing me…" he rasped desperately. Raoul brought his hand to the waistband but Erik shooed it away.

"Remember, patience is a virtue," he gave a wicked grin.

"Virtue my ass," Raoul said back.

"Oh, don't worry. That will be taken care of." Raoul blushed furiously at the implication.

Erik crawled back up and sealed the boy's lips once more into a kiss, meanwhile slipping his hand inside Raoul's pants and giving the hard member he found there a tuck. The blonde let out a moan, but it was swallowed by the Phantom's mouth. Raoul spread his legs wider and Erik settled between them.

The Vicomte couldn't believe this was happening. Never could he have imagined himself in this position, under the Opera Ghost and not being strangled to death, but instead being assaulted with kisses. It felt so good…

"E-Erik… please… I want… more," Raoul panted, managing to break away from the kiss.

"As you wish." Erik opened the buttons on the Vicomte's pants. He pulled the pants away and positioned himself at Raoul's feet, and smirked before diving. He licked at the head of the aching cock and Raoul thought he was going to cum for just that alone.

Erik licked the sides of the shaft and gave little nibbles. Then when he concluded Raoul had suffered enough, he took him all the way into his mouth.

"Oh God!" Raoul writhed and buckled his hips up, towards the heavenly mouth.

The Ghost sucked and whirled his tongue along the hard flesh, going up and down in a steady rhythm.

Raoul was sure he was going mad. He felt he was going to explode. "Oh, fuck… I'm… going to…" The sucking increased and Raoul gave up and came hard inside Erik's mouth.

Erik withdrew. He swallowed all of the milky essence and proceeded to lick Raoul clean.

The blonde went slack and panted. "That was… Amazing."

Erik chuckled. "It's not over yet, Vicomte," he said. Raoul stared at him questioningly. What else could there be?

He watched as Erik got rid of his clothes and took hold of Raoul's thighs, positioning them onto his shoulders.

"What are you planning?" Raoul asked uncertainly, and a little worried.

"Something we'll both enjoy," Erik answered. "Hmm, you don't supposedly might to know if there's any lube here."

"Umm, no…"

"Well, I'll just have to prepare you more throughoutly, then." Before Raoul could question what he meant by that, Erik kissed him. He kissed back, draping his arms around the Phantoms neck and drawing him closer. Suddenly he felt a finger being pushed between his buttocks and slowly proceed inside his entrance. It felt uncomfortable and strange…

The finger went deeper and started a rhythm. A second finger joined in, and out of the blue his body jerked with ecstasy as the fingers brushed something inside him.

"Do that again," Raoul demanded, and Erik applied a third finger. He brushed again the spot which made the blonde cry out.

"I think you are quite ready now…" Erik withdrew his fingers and took hold of his own member and went into position.

"Wait!" Raoul exclaimed.

Erik glared at him. "Yes?"

Raoul didn't speak but brought his hand to the mask Erik wore.

"What are you doing?" Erik hissed.

"Please…" He unleashed the strings and pulled the mask off. Erik immediately turned his malformed side away, but Raoul was having none of that. He gently turned Erik's head to face him and leaned up to kiss the deformed cheek. "You are beautiful," he breathed.

Erik was stunned. The boy thought he was… beautiful? He must be insane!

"No, I'm not insane, as I'm sure you're thinking now," Raoul smiled and drew the wide eyed Phantom in a sweet kiss. Erik deepened the kiss in earnest. He couldn't believe the boy!

Erik grabbed Raoul's hips and continued what he was about to do, before the mask incident.

"Try to relax, this is going to hurt, but I promise it will get much better."

Raoul nodded and readied himself. Erik pushed the tip of his cock through the ring of muscles but stopped when he felt Raoul tense.

"Just relax…"

Raoul swallowed. It bloody Hell hurt! But he tried to do as Erik said. He grabbed at the Phantom's shoulders when he started to push himself more inside the blonde. Finally he was fully sheathed.

"You ready?"

"Just do it!" Raoul urged. Erik slowly started to withdraw until only the tip of his member was inside, and then pushed back in.

Raoul felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes at every slow thrust. Soon the pain lessened and morphed to a mind blowing pleasure.

Raoul buckled and jerked as he felt Erik hit against 'that' spot, like before with his fingers. "Do that again!" he demanded.

Erik held the angle and hit the blonde's prostate again and again, driving Raoul mad.

"Harder! Oh… God," he panted and tucket at Erik's hair in ecstasy.

The Phantom quickened his phase. He lifted Raoul's hips higher and plunged in deeper, pumping harder and harder into the tight channel. Erik took Raoul's again hard cock in his hand and started to pump in rhythm to his own thrusts.

"I'm… Going to cum…" Erik grunted but Raoul made it first. He spluttered hard between them.

Erik gave a few more, deep thrusts and spilled his warm seed inside the Vicomte. He slumped on top of the blonde, gasping. Raoul gave a sloppy kiss on his cheek and closed his eyes.

"I wonder what Christine will say about the stains on her divan…" he mused aloud. Erik just grunted incoherently.

~*~

Outside the door, a very red-faced Christine rose from peeking through the keyhole.

"Christine? What are you doing?" Meg came behind the singer, startling her. Christine whirled around and stuttered:

"No-Nothing."

Meg raised her eyebrows, noticing her blushed cheeks. "Are you alright? You look quite red in the face."

"I'm fine, fine!" She hurried to answer. "It's the heat…" she gestured with her hand.

"Oh, yes. It's quite a hot day, isn't it." Meg stated.

"Yes, it sure is," Christine agreed.

* * *

**Pointless. I was bored... And my brain exploded...  
I'm a total n00b at writing something like... this! I had to stop and psych myself before I could even write that 'perk nipple' part...**  
**Oh well, but I do hope you enjoyed. :)**


End file.
